


Always

by WincestOTP



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestOTP/pseuds/WincestOTP
Summary: Just your average ACL weekend, with a kick.





	

Jared smiles, moving loosely to the beat coming from the stage as he makes his way toward Jensen. He pushes past Gino with a polite, absent nod, focused on his goal, his smile growing fond and private as he reaches Jensen’s side. That smile makes Jensen’s heart ache--in a good way, for the first time in far too long. It’s good to see Jared happy and relaxed, damn good, and the joy of it makes Jensen a little reckless. He meets Jared's eyes as he raises the joint they’d bummed off Steve earlier, wrapping his lips around the moist end and sucking in a mouthful of sweet smoke. Jared inhales sharply, eyes dark, teeth pressed into the meat of his lower lip as he watches. Jensen doesn’t look away, the noise of the crowd and even the band falling away as he reaches up and puts a warm hand on the back of Jared’s neck. 

“Jen…” Jared breathes, eyes huge and luminous, but Jensen doesn’t speak, just pulls Jared down, lips fitting together perfectly as always. Jared’s hand curls around Jensen’s hip instinctively as Jensen’s lips part and he breathes out, pushing the smoke into Jared’s mouth. Jared opens for him automatically, long years of habit, and takes what Jensen gives him. The smoke is sweeter now, smoother, and Jared imagines he can taste Jensen as it flows over his tongue and into his lungs. Jensen’s tongue flicks out over Jared’s lower lip, just a tease that makes him ache for more.

It’s over in a seconds, so quick that Gino’s squawk of outrage doesn’t even register til they’re already pulling apart. Jared breathes out the smoke in a harsh pant, reluctantly breathing Jensen out as well, head spinning a little as the drug takes root in his blood alongside the music and the heat. He looks at Jensen, sidelong glance that Jensen meets head-on, a challenge Jared is only too happy to accept. 

Jensen leans in close, Jared’s breath hot and smoky against his cheek, his lips, his throat. “Let’s get out of here,” he says, voice rough under the throb of the music, and Jared grins, weight that Jensen thinks only he can see falling away as he nods. 

“Got something in mind?” Low, intimate, breathed out softly just for Jensen, and the way Jared’s plastered to Jensen’s side now leaves no doubt that he already has some thoughts on the matter. Heat that has nothing to do with the weather washes through Jensen and he turns, grabbing Jared’s hand.

“Just follow me.” Jensen smiles wickedly over his shoulder at Jared, tugging him forward. Jared doesn’t move at first, and Jensen pauses when he catches Jared’s unexpectedly serious expression. 

“Always,” he says softly, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to the corner of Jensen’s mouth before giving him a playful push. “Now let’s get going.”


End file.
